Te llevo en mi mente
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: El amor no siempre causa emoción, también puede causar temor... Glucodrama del género meloso por el 14 de febrero. Genzo x Lily.


**Te llevo en mi mente.**

Era una mañana clara y luminosa, con una que otra nubecilla en el cielo. Tsubasa Ozhora pateaba el balón hacia el poste de la portería, con la intención de que la pelota rebotara en el palo y regresara a él. A orillas del campo había dos muchachos sentados y otro más estaba acostado con las manos debajo de la cabeza.

Estoy aburrido.- confesó Ryo Ishizaki, bostezando.

Podrías ponerte a calentar.- comentó Taro Misaki.

¿Para qué? Muy seguramente hoy no habrá entrenamiento.- replicó Ishizaki.

Tiene que haber.- replicó Tsubasa.- ¿Por qué motivo habrían de cancelarlo?

Por algún designio malévolo.- suspiró Ishizaki.

Es porque los directivos están en una junta.- terció Genzo Wakabayashi, el cual estaba acostado con su gorra tapándole el rostro.- Por eso no habrá entrenamiento, tal parecer ser que la dichosa junta es para cambiarnos de entrenador.

Todos se quedaron callados. Había habido muchos rumores de que Kira Kozo, el actual entrenador de Japón, sería destituido de su cargo. Los motivos no se conocían, ni siquiera se sabía quién podría ser el posible suplente, pero ése era el chisme. El caso era que ese día no habría entrenamiento.

Y justo el día de hoy, día de los enamorados.- suspiró Ishizaki.- ¿No podían haber escogido otro momento?

Bien que te fijas en las fechas.- se burló Misaki.

¿Piensas declararle a alguien tu amor?.- se burló Wakabayashi.- Dudo mucho que haya alguien que se fije en ti.

Cállense los dos.- Ishizaki se puso colorado.- Me preocupa porque eso le dará pretexto a las chicas de andar por ahí regalando chocolates...

¿Y eso te molesta?.- Taro estaba sorprendido.

Más bien, le preocupa qu ninguna chica le regale chocolates, otra vez.- se mofó Genzo.

Cierra el pico.- gruñó Ishizaki.

Tsubasa miraba atentamente hacia el horizonte, con un pie sobre el balón. Misaki miró a su amigo con curiosidad.

¿Qué sucede, Tsubasa?.- quiso saber Taro.

Ahí viene Sanae.- respondió Tsubasa, jugueteando con el balón.

¿Es idea mía o te pusiste nervioso?.- se burló Ishizaki.

Vienen más personas con ella.- replicó Tsubasa.- Quizás Kumi y Yukari.

Ishizaki casi se atraganta con su propia baba al escuchar este último nombre. Era bien sabido entre todos que el muchacho tenía sentimientos ocultos por Yukari, algo así como un secreto a voces.

No, ésa no es Kumi.- suspiró Misaki.- Es Rika...

¡Ja!.- Ishizaki recobró la compostura.- Tu domadora.

Al menos, Misaki tiene quien lo pele.- se burló Genzo.- Tú ni a eso llegas, Nishimoto apenas sabe que existes.

Ni hables, Wakabayashi.- dijo Ryo, con tono triunfal.- La cuarta chica que viene con ellas es Lily.

Genzo se quedó callado. No quería que sus amigos se dieran cuenta, pero eso sí que lo perturbó un poco. Lily Del Valle era pariente de Rika O´Hara, asistente de la selección japonesa y novia de Taro Misaki, la cual había ido a Japón a visitar a su prima. Ésta había llevado a la chica a conocer a los japoneses y Lily se había llevado muy bien con todos... Menos con Genzo. Él no entendía por qué, el portero no recordaba haber dicho algo que pudiera haber incomodado a la chica proveniente del lejano país de México, y sin embargo, ella no le dirigía la palabra, huía cada vez que se quedaba a solas con él y de plano hacía como si no existiera.

Las cuatro chicas llegaron al fin hasta donde se encontraban los muchachos. Todas traían en las manos sendas cajas de colores variados.

Se quedaron sin entrenamiento.- dijo Rika.- Me acabo de enterar de que la junta durará toda la mañana.

Qué mala suerte.- gruñó Tsubasa.

Al menos podríamos entrenar entre nosotros.- replicó Misaki.

Hombres, ustedes se mueren sin un minuto de fútbol.- suspiró Yukari.

¿Qué otra cosa puede darnos tanta pasión?.- cuestionó Ishizaki.

Uy, si supieras.- Rika le guiñó un ojo a Misaki.- Hay muchas otras cosas que también despiertan pasión. ¿Verdad, Tarito?

Información extra que no me interesaba conocer.- gruñó Lily, en esos momentos.

Los muchachos soltaron una carcajada. Así era Lily, sarcástica, extrovertida, simpática, siempre con una respuesta para todo. Genzo la miraba de reojo, sin querer decir nada por temor a romper el encanto. Él sabía que cualquier palabra de su parte ocasionaría que la chica se encerrara en sí misma como ostra.

Sanae se acercó cautelosamente a Tsubasa, el cual todavía seguía jugando con el balón. Las manos, que sostenían una caja con envoltura roja, le temblaban ligeramente.

Hola, Tsubasa.- saludó Sanae.- ¿Cómo estás?

Un poco decepcionado por la cancelación del entrenamiento, pero no importa.- contestó Tsubasa, con una risilla.- ¿Y tú como estás?

Pues bien.- Sanae miró la caja.- Eh... ¿Sabes que día es hoy?

14 de febrero.- respondió Tsubasa.- O Miércoles. ¿Por qué?

Pues... Es que... Verás... .- Sanae titubeó.

Tsubasa dejó de jugar con el balón y miró a Sanae. Algo le decía que ella quería decirle algo importante... Mientras tanto, Rika ya le había dado a Taro la caja que ella traía, envuelta en papel verde. Misaki recibió la caja junto con un apasionado beso por parte de su novia, y la abrió, encontrando un pastel de chocolate casero.

Yo misma lo hice, siguiendo la tradición japonesa.- señaló Rika.- Espero que te guste.

Gracias.- sonrió Taro.- De seguro está delicioso.

Rika sonrió. Mientras tanto, Yukari charlaba con Ryo de cualquier cosa, al tiempo que se cambiaba de mano la caja envuelta en papel amarillo. Ishizaki había visto el gusto con el que Taro se comía el chocolate preparado por Rika y se preguntaba si la caja amarilla de Yukari tendría también un chocolate, y para quién iría ese obsequio.

Mientras tanto, Lily y Genzo se habían quedado solos. El portero no había dicho ni una sola palabra, pero miraba a la chica con interés, la cual no despegaba la mirada de la caja que traía, envuelta en papel azul. Wakabayashi no se lo había dicho a nadie, pero hubiera dado lo que sea porque ella le dirigiera la palabra; para ser honestos, Lily le gustaba y mucho. Él la había observado en su ambiente natural y le había impresionado su fortaleza, su ternura y su modo de ser, además de que le había impactado su belleza latina. Pero por supuesto, ella le rehuía cada que podía...

Hace un buen día.- comentó Genzo, solo por decir algo.

Sí.- Lily ni lo volteó a ver.- Un lindo día.

¿Celebran en México los días como hoy?.- preguntó Wakabayashi, nada más por continuar con la plática.

Si te refieres al día del Amor y la Amistad, pues sí.- respondió Lily, mirándolo levemente de reojo.- También se festeja allá.

Ya veo.- dijo Genzo.- ¿Y ese regalo que traes, a quién se lo vas a dar?

Fue una pregunta hecha con total inocencia, pero Lily violentamente se puso de pie. Sus manos apretaban la caja azul con tanta fuerza que los dedos estaban blancos.

Me tengo que ir.- musitó Lily.- Adiós.

Y sin darle la oportunidad a Genzo de decir nada, la chica echó prácticamente a correr. Para esas alturas, Wakabayashi tenía ganas de seguirla y de preguntarle por qué era tan arisca con él...

Deberías ir tras ella.- le dijo Taro.

¿Para qué?.- suspiró Genzo.- No existo para ella. Muy seguramente, debe odiarme a muerte...

Rika alcanzó a escuchar a Wakabayashi, pero no dijo nada. Ella tampoco sabía el por qué su prima se portaba así, pero creía saber...

Mientras tanto, después de mucho titubear, Sanae le había dado la caja roja a Tsubasa, quien la abrió y se comió con mucho gusto el chocolate, al tiempo que le daba las gracias a Sanae con una gran sonrisa. La muchacha estaba colorada de la pena.

Ah, yo quisiera que alguien me regalara un chocolate.- suspiró Ryo.- Pero Wakabayashi tiene razón, nadie va a fijarse en mí.

Si fueras menos ciego, desde hace media hora te habrías dado cuenta de que esta caja, es para ti.- replicó Yukari, sosteniendo frente a ella la caja amarilla.- Es mi obsequio para ti por el día de hoy...

¿En verdad?.- Ishizaki se puso colorado hasta la punta de las orejas.- ¿De verdad me preparaste un chocolate?

Yukari sonreía dulcemente. Ishizaki tomó la caja y le quitó la envoltura con una alegría indecible. Genzo suspiró. Rika, Sanae y Yukari habían entregado sus presentes a Taro, Tsubasa y Ryo. ¿Eso significaría que el regalo de Lily era para él? No, era una idiotez el siquiera pensarlo...

Ve por ella.- insistió Misaki.- Búscala y pregúntale por qué no quiere hablarte.- Será mejor eso a que todo el tiempo te quedes con la duda de por qué es que ella te está huyendo.

Lily no me quiso decir para quién es el chocolate que preparó.- añadió Rika.- Solo me pidió que la dejáramos venir con nosotras.

Uhm.- esto a Genzo no le decía nada, pero sabía que Misaki tenía razón, era hora de saber por qué ella huía tanto.

Lily llegó hasta una banquita de cemento, ubicada cerca de las instalaciones del campamento, y se sentó en ella, colocando la cajita azul a un lado de ella. Era una cobarde, una vil y completa cobarde. No se atrevía a decirle a Genzo lo que sentía por él, prefería correr y huir cada vez que lo veía en vez de decirle cuánto le gustaba...

Lily se prendó de Genzo desde el momento en que lo vio. La impactaron sus ojos oscuros como capulines y su cautivadora media sonrisa, además de su carácter decidido y su tenacidad. El único problema era que Lily era tan cobarde que en vez de querer acercarse a Genzo, huía de él. No dejaba ni que él intentara sacarle plática ni por error, ya que el miedo natural de ella la hacían alejarse de la posibilidad de poder ser feliz.

¿Tan malo aparento ser?.- preguntó Genzo, sentándose junto a ella.

¿Qué haces aquí?.- Lily respingó, como si él se tratara de algún secuestrador.

Quiero saber por qué huyes de mí.- respondió Genzo.- No me hablas, no me diriges la palabra y siempre me ignoras y yo quisiera saber por qué. La verdad es que tengo muchos deseos de conocerte a fondo, no te imaginas cuánto, pero te la pasas corriendo y quisiera saber por qué. Si te caigo mal, bueno, pues lo entenderé, pero al menos dímelo...

No es nada personal... .- Lily desvió la mirada y tomó la cajita.- Es solo que...

¿Qué pasa?.- Genzo se aventuró y tomó el rostro de Lily con una de sus manos.- ¿Por qué no me miras a los ojos?

Pero ella no necesitaba responder, él vio la respuesta en ellos. El corazón de la chica comenzó a latir a mil por hora y el rubor se le agolpó en el rostro. Genzo se dio cuenta de por qué Lily huía de él, y no era por miedo...

Lo siento, no puedo.- Lily se separó con brusquedad de Genzo.- Tengo que irme...

¡Espera!.- gritó Genzo, pero ella volvió a huir.

Pero en esa ocasión, ella había dejado la caja. Muerto de curiosidad, Genzo la tomó y vio un pequeñito sobre blanco pegado a ella, el cual tenía escrito su nombre en él. Wakabayashi supuso entonces que la caja sí era para él y abrió el sobre. Dentro había una hojita de papel que tenía escritas estas simples palabras:

"_Ojalá tuviera el valor, pero en el amor me falta valentía..."_

Genzo abrió entonces la caja y vio un corazón de chocolate blanco, con las palabras "Ai Shiteru" escritas en él. Wakabayashi tomó un pedazo del chocolate y lo saboreó, sorprendiéndose. Estaba delicioso, vaya que Lily era buena repostera. Si al portero le faltaban datos para darse cuenta de qué era lo que le estaba ocurriendo a Lily, ya con ese chocolate los tenía todos. En Japón, las chicas solo regalan chocolates a los muchachos que les gustan.

El joven supo que tendría que hacer que ella reaccionara. Él también estaba guardando sentimientos por ella y era momento de que los dos fueran sinceros y reconocieran lo que sentían el uno por la otra. Claro, la cosa no iba a ser nada fácil, dada la cobardía que Lily mostraba, pero Genzo deseaba estar con ella y darle a entender que no hay por qué huir del amor.

Vaya, ni parezco yo mismo.- suspiró Genzo.- Es la primera vez que es ella quien huye de mí y no al revés...

Lily se fue a esconder entonces a un grupo de árboles de cerezo. La chica se sentó en el suelo y se recargó contra uno de ellos. Se suponía que ese día ella le diría a Genzo Wakabayashi lo que sentía por él, se suponía que se dejaría de miedos y cobardías, se lo había prometido a sí misma, y sin embargo no pudo decir ni pío. Lily no tenía miedo de que Genzo la rechazara, tenía miedo de que él sintiera lo mismo por ella...

La mexicana nunca había tenido una relación seria. Todos sus novios anteriores habían sido unos completos patanes que no habían tenido nunca ni la más mínima intención de proporcionarle algo de felicidad a Lily. La chica al final se acostumbró a eso, pero le dejó un miedo permanente e irracional que le impedía acercarse a cualquier otro hombre que le gustara de verdad.

Tienes que dejar de correr.- comentó Genzo, sentándose junto a ella.- No es que me canse de seguirte, pero tarde que temprano, vas a cansarte tú.

Entonces deja de perseguirme y yo dejaré de correr.- replicó Lily.

No dejaré de perseguirte hasta que no aceptes lo que está sucediendo.- replicó Genzo.- Me gustas, y mucho. Y estoy seguro, a juzgar por el delicioso chocolate que comí, de que tú sientes lo mismo por mí.

Pues no estés tan seguro.- replicó Lily, queriendo levantarse, pero Genzo no la dejó.

Entonces niégalo.- Genzo obligó a la chica a mirarlo a los ojos.- Niégame que te gusto.

Obvio, Lily no pudo decir que no. Genzo entonces le acarició con ternura una mejilla.

¿Qué tengo que hacer para que no huyas de mí?.- murmuró él.- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que no te vayas de mi lado?

No lo sé.- murmuró ella.- Yo quisiera poder decirte cuánto me gustas… Quisiera poder asegurarte de que me quedaría a tu lado para siempre, pero este miedo no me deja ser…

Deja entonces que yo tenga valor por los dos, de momento.- pidió Genzo.- En algún momento yo te daré la fuerza que necesitas, porque para esto, se necesita el apoyo de los dos.

Hablas como si estuviéramos por enfrentar una batalla.- se burló Lily, presa de los nervios.- Únicamente se trata de amor.

Y esa es la batalla más dura de todas.- replicó Genzo.

Si tan solo pudiera… Lily ansiaba con todo su corazón quedarse al lado de Genzo, pero su cobarde corazón tenía la primera vez en que era realmente correspondida, un sentimiento verdadero y no solo mentiras, por eso la muchacha temía… Pero los ojos de Genzo eran tan sinceros y tan cálidos que poco a poco iba quitándole el miedo a la chica…

Genzo se acercó a Lily muy despacio, para no asustarla de más y hacerla huir otra vez. Lily cerró los ojos, presa de los nervios y del terror, pero al mismo tiempo experimentando un cálido sentimiento. Él se acercó a ella y entonces la besó con mucha suavidad en los labios…

Cerquita de ahí, Taro, Rika, Ishizaki, Yukari, Tsubasa y Sanae espiaban a la pareja. Los hombres estaban boquiabiertos.

Y yo que pensé que ella lo odiaba.- comentó Tsubasa.

Ya ves que no.- Sanae sonrió.- Hay varias clases de amor, y no todos lo expresamos de la misma manera…

Quizás eso era cierto, quizás no, pero eso era lo que menos importaba…

**Fin.**

**Notas:**

Todos los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son creación y pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha.

Lily Del Valle y Rika O´Hara son personajes creados por Lily de Wakabayashi.

Bueno, éste es el fic cursi de este año, por el 14 de febrero.

En Japón, la costumbre es que el día del amor las chicas preparen chocolate ellas mismas y se lo regalen a los chicos que es gustan. Lo que no sé, es si también se festeja el día 14 de febrero, pero para fines prácticos, yo le puse que sí XD.

"Ai shiteru" es "Te amo" en japonés


End file.
